


Let Your Faith Defeat Your Fears

by BalancingOnBreakingBranches



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingOnBreakingBranches/pseuds/BalancingOnBreakingBranches
Summary: Tony has a nightmare, but his husband and "not his" kid are there to help.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Let Your Faith Defeat Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Emma's Lullaby by Harris Heller and Kenzie Nimmo. this song is an experience. their voices and the lyrics are both amazing and very very comforting.

It was 8 a.m. when James woke up to an empty bed. It was not every day that he woke up after Tony. It was the opposite actually. Every morning at 8 a.m. James woke up and gave Tony's forehead a good morning kiss. That's just how he has started his morning for the last 18 years except for days like today when Tony woke up before him. Whenever he was home, it was a kiss to the real Tony's forehead and when he wasn't, it was a kiss to Tony's picture on his phone's wallpaper. Rhodey sighed as he got out of bed and stretched. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it.  
"How long has he been in the lab, Friday?" He asked as he moved to the bathroom.   
"Boss has been in the lab since 2 a.m. when he woke up from a nightmare with shallow breathing and an elevated heart rate. He was out of the room before I could ask him to wake you up." FRIDAY was quick to answer.  
"What is he doing in there? Did he take anything with him? Water, food, anything?" Rhodey questioned.  
"Boss is currently working on the Iron Spider suit. He is adding safety protocols and has made the suit missile proof." Rhodey snorted at that. Missile proof suit for a 15-year-old kid who was never going to go anywhere near one, if Tony had anything to do with it. He realised that the nightmare Tony had had something to do with Peter. And it must have been bad. Because only then would he go to the lab and fiddle with the Iron Spider without the kid there to help him. It soothed Tony. Calmed him down.  
"Boss has drunk around 3 cups of dark coffee in the last 4 hours and has asked Dum-E to fill another cup right now. I would advise you go down there as soon as possible with some food."  
"Yes. I am on it, Friday. Thank you, girl."  
"You are very welcome. Should I alert Boss of your plans"  
"No. I'll surprise him. Also, there are chances he won't allow me in the lab if he knows I am going."  
James walks to the kitchen after freshening up to make a plate of eggs and bacon for him and his husband. 15 minutes later, a glass of orange juice and two plates with breakfast are ready on the tray that he is going to take down to the lab. He starts wondering how bad the dream was while making his way to the elevator. "Take me to Tony, Friday." The elevator dings as the doors open and he gets out. He walks towards the lab and punches in the code. The doors open and he is hit with a very loud Highway to Hell.  
"Lower the volume Fri and tell my husband I am here". The volume is immediately lowered to just a background sound and Tony's growl could be heard.  
"Why do you hate me so much, Honeybear? I am working here."  
"I can see that. That's why I came down here with breakfast."  
Tony got up from his stool and walked to where Rhodey was sitting on a couch with the tray on the coffee table.   
"What did you make?"  
"Just eggs and bacon. I didn't have much time. Wanted to come see you as soon as possible. Missed you in the morning, Tones. Woke up alone. You know I don't like to do that when I am home." Tony sighed as he sat down next to James and leaned on him, his hand fisting in his shirt.   
"I am sorry, dear, but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and my nightmares just happen every night. I am not going to wake you up every time.”   
“Tony. You are supposed to. I am there for you. You are supposed to wake me up every time you have a nightmare. Doesn't matter if I am looking peaceful or I just slept or I am on a mission. You call me if I am not in the bed with you. I want you to do that. You know why? Because I love you."   
"That's pretty stupid of you" was Tony's immediate response and Rhodey smiled. It was the exact same thing Tony had said when Rhodey first told him he loved him. Almost 18 years ago. He pretended to look at Tony disapprovingly. Tony blushed.   
"Sorry. I love you, too. You know I do. That's why I don't want to trouble you."  
"Tony, honey, we have been together for almost 18 years. Married for the last 4 years and are practically raising Peter together. I want you to trouble me with your problems. I want to help you like you help me. Will you tell me what the dream was about?"  
Tony took a deep breath.   
"It was about Peter. Well it was about me, but instead of me, it was Peter. You remember how I took that nuke through that portal?" Rhodey nodded. It was not something someone forgot.   
"Yeah, I dreamt about that. But instead of me, it was Peter who was carrying it. He took it through the portal and never came back, James. They closed the portal on him." Tony whispered.   
Tears made their way down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.   
"I was not there to help him. I failed him, James. I failed him", Tony cried. Rhodey pulled him in his arms and hugged him close. He started running his fingers through Tony's hair and tried to calm him down.   
"Hey. It was just a dream. A dream that is never going to be real because you'll never leave him alone, Tony. You'll never allow that to happen to him. I know that and Peter knows that too. Did you talk to him?"   
"No. It was 2 when I woke up and I knew he must be sleeping so I didn't call. And then I got lost in modifying his suit."   
"How about we call him now? You want to talk to him? Want to see that he is safe?" Rhodey asked as he kissed Tony's hair.   
"Yes. Yes please. Friday, call my kid for me"   
"Yes, Boss".  
The phone rang three times before Peter's face was displayed on the hologram.   
"Hey, dads. Good morning." He said while buttoning up his shirt. "Everything alright? I was just getting ready for school."   
"Yeah, kid. Everything is alright. Just wanted to see you", Tony said.   
"Did you have another nightmare, dad?"   
"Yes. He did. And he didn't wake me up." It was Rhodey who answered.   
"Why do you do that Dad? You know Papa cares. He's told you that so many times. Anyways. I am really late for school. I still have to make breakfast and if I am not out of the room in 5, May will burst in here. So, I'll see you after school okay?"   
"Yeah, kid. Don't worry about me. You be good in school. I love you."   
"I love you too. Both of you. Take care. And dad, please get some more sleep. I got to go now. Bye bye."   
And with that, he hung up the phone.  
Rhodey looked at Tony. "Feeling a little better now?"   
"Yeah." Tony said, "so much better."   
"So how about we eat, go up and you sleep for another hour, I'll wake you up at 10. That works for you?"   
"Yeah. I would like that." Tony replied and kissed Rhodey softly on the lips. "I would love to do that as long as you sing me to sleep, Honeybun". Rhodey snorted and shook his head. The things he did for his husband. But it didn't matter as long as Tony was happy. He would do anything for his happiness. With this thought lingering in his mind, and his hand in Tony's, both of them made their way to the bedroom so Tony Stark could sleep to his husband's singing.  
The nightmares were going to be there for a long time, but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me very happy.


End file.
